Devices for administering a fluid drug in doses are known from the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,291,133 B1 describes a device comprising a container having a piston for administering a fluid drug through an outlet of the container, and a catheter which is connected to the outlet of the container and comprises a front end which faces away from the outlet and is connected to an injection needle. The device further comprises a valve which is positioned between the outlet and the injection needle in a flow cross section of the fluid drug and has an inlet end adjacent to the outlet and an outlet end adjacent to the injection needle. The valve allows the fluid drug to flow through the valve from the outlet to the injection needle when a fluid pressure exerted on the inlet end of the valve exceeds a pressure on the inlet end caused by the inherent weight of the fluid.